spirited away 2: meeting again
by fightingforever
Summary: it has been 12 years since chihiro saw haku. she lives a new life and has forgotten about haku's promise. but when she meets haku again in the human world, will she remember?
1. 12 years later

**I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. SPIRITED AWAY IS THE PROPERTY OF HAYAO MYAZAKI AND STUDIO GHIBLI **

chapter 1.

the room was very dark, a small fire was the only source of light. three green heads circled haku as he walked towards the old woman.

"what is it, haku?" yubaba said

"i want you to rip up my contract and let me free." he exclaimed

"oh, you must have fallen in love with sen, huh?" she said while looking up, no reaction came from haku. "well sorry to disappoint you but as you know, you still have twelve years with me, and by that time i think sen would have forgotten about the spirit world, with you in it."

haku walked away with both fists clenched till they were white.

in the normal world, chihiro was helping her parents put in the boxes in the rooms of her new house.

"chihiro, you really need a hobby."

"like what mom?"

"well maybe this." she said holding up a magazine with a cello on it.

"that would be amazing mom." chirhiro yelled.

12 years later.

the sun filled chihiro's bed room in her big apartment. she woke up with a smile on her face. she quickly brushed her hair and put on her clothes. while cutting up fruit for breakfast she noticed the article in the newspaper about her.

_chihiro ogino is_ an_ amazing cellist, she brings you into the music like no other. she is surprisingly good for her young age and works very hard. is a celebrity in the music now. her next preformance will be next week at the music hall._

chihiro couldn't help but smile, she had grown in the past 2 years she had lived here. later she rushed to the elevator and into the lobby where a very stressful girl came running towards her.

"miss ogino we have a very busy day today, first a cover shoot, then awesome records wants you to record a piece for them, then dress fitting, and finally music practice for your big performance opening night."

"did get my cello re stringed?"

"yes its in the back of the car."

"thank-you so much mai, did i ever tell you that you are the best agent ever."

"not enough."

"haha, let's go."

walking into the photo shoot room she noticed her fellow violinist.

"mamaru!"

"chihiro, how are you?"

"great, can't believe we are gonna be on every billboard in the city and on the cover of music arts magazines."

"yes its a very big deal."

"okay, people let's get the pictures rolling." the photographer said.

"first i want the cellist and the violinist back to back."

chihiro moved herself towards mamaru with her white dress and white cello prop and started to pose. and the lights started to flash.


	2. Chapter 2: the big night

**Here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to get it done.**

A man with a white and blue clothing stepped onto the porch of a blue house. he knocked twice and to find a old women answering the door.

"oh visitors, I haven't had any in ages." the sweet old lady said.

"no miss, I was looking for a women who lives here, Chihiro Ogino?" the man answered

"oh I'm sorry sir, but she hasn't lived here for four years but i know where you could find her."

"where!" he said anxiously.

the old lady picked up a magazine from her side table with the picture of Chihiro and Mamaru on it. "isn't she so pretty, and she will be preforming tomorrow night, maybe you can catch the train maybe you can make it?" she added.

"Thank-you very much miss." he said walking away.

"You must be a very good friend to go see her from so far away. what's your name?" she yelled.

"Kohaku miss."

"Kohaku what a pretty name."

At the music hall chihiro was practicing with her fellow orchestra friends. she went to go to the front of the stage where she would be seated. She couldn't help but be nervous.

"Hello miss Ogino." A man said to her

"Hello maestro." she answered back

"you look a little nervous dear."

"well it is gonna be a big night, and this is my first time preforming in-front of so many people."

"You know, the first time I met you, I thought you were the hardest worker I ever known and you are the one person I know who can perform in front of a thousand people. We believe in you Chihiro, you can do it!" he said excitedly.

"Thank-you maestro sir." she said bowing her head.

"Now go home and get some rest before tomorrow night."

The big night finally came. Kohaku luckily found a suit to where so he wouldn't look so suspicious in the crowd. He walked up to the ticket both to get his seat.

"excuse me ma'am I would like a ticket please?"

"That would be 5000 yen."

"I'm sorry i don't have any yen but i have this." he said holding up a handful of gold.

"wow, thats a lot of gold. she exclaimed while watching it roll in his hands. "Where did you get it?"

"A spirited named no face." he said

"what! ha ha ha that is hilarious, sir. Best joke of the day." she said handing him the ticket. "enjoy the show."

Kohaku took a spot in the middle just as the lights dimmed. The maestro popped out from the curtain and a applause came out from the crowd.

"Thank-you. Thank-you. Today I would like to introduce a new cellist. When i first met her at the university of music. She rain right up to me and asked to be in my orchestra. for me i was puzzled at this young women. She was only twenty and I thought, how could she be any good, obivously no experience. But she wouldn't take no for an answer. she told me that she would work hard and be the best cellist I ever had. So I toke the gamble and now I would like you to all meet miss chihiro ogino!"

Chihiro walked onto the stage with confidence. She bowed to the maestro and sat down up front right beside the piano. Quietness filled the room, then Chihiro started playing. It started out quiet and then the ochrestra behind her started playing. soon the music got loud and epic. But the best part was at then end when Chihiro played a sad part, some people began to cry. At the end the cellist stood up took a bow and picked up a bouquet from the crowd and walked off from the stage.

"Chihiro, that was amazing!" a friend yelled at her.

"Thanks so much Hina." she answered back from wiping the makeup from her face.

"So, me and the girls are going out for a after party. Wanna come?" Hina asked

"No, I feel kinda tired." she said.

"Well that's okay."

Chihiro smiled at her best friend and walked away. She stepped outside and felt the rain on her face. She couldn't help but smile. Chihiro ran through the rain back to her apartment. What she didn't notice was a man following her. With one last thing she spinned around, But all the sudden she heard a groan from right behind her. She looked around to find a man fallen over. Chihiro quickily noticed that she must have knocked him over with her cello case.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry did i knock you over." she said so worried.

"I am not used to this weakness." he mumbled.

"Oh i must have knocked the wind out of him." she screamed.

Without giving it a second thought, she pulled him off and took him to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3: Yubaba's Gift to Chihiro

**so sorry it took so long to get the new chapter but here it is. I love all the nice comments and suggestions you have been saying, so I want you to give me some ideas on what you think should happen next in the story, I love to hear your ideas. I would also like to announce there will be another book on this story, I'm writing the plot right now. Please review.**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir." Chihiro said plopping him onto the couch.

The man groaned in pain.

"Oh no, I've put him in so much pain he can't even talk." She gasped. "I...I need water, wait no ice and some tea. Sir what kind of tea do you like?"

"I like..."

"I'll just get the first thing I find." She interrupted.

The rushing chihiro was to much for his poor head to bear. so he just closed his eyes.

"Shoot, now looked what I've done, he's out cold." She screamed in a worried voice.

"I'm not dead, but I'd you would be so kind to hand over that ice pack?" He mumbled under his breath.

Chihiro quickly came over, feeling through the hair until she came to his forehead, she smiled at the young man for some reason, like a present she had waited for a long time had arrived.

"May I ask sir, what is your name." She said sweetly.

"Kohaku, if you remember chihiro?" He said.

The young girl quickly jumped up and the sound of his name, she didn't know if he met this guy once before, no memory came mind but a big space.

"Do I know you Kohaku?" She exclaimed.

"12 years ago, a little girl walked into a world much different from her own. She helped many people, including a boy get back his name. At the end she ha to leave and the boy promised to meet her again. Now he's kept his promise." Kohaku explained.

"Um Kohaku sir, I asked if we ever met before, not some old fairy tail." Chihiro said confused.

"I was that boy and you were that girl."

"What! I have no idea what you are talking about, maybe your head I still a little sore. How about you rest here for the night and ill come back tomorrow." Chihiro said walking away to her room.

"Wait!" Kohaku yelled.

Chihiro turned around.

"Let me see your hand please."

"Um okay." Chihiro answered back a little wondrous.

He lifted her hand to his eyes, the sweet smell from 12 years ago was still there. He noticed something he was hoping not to. Right in the palm was a round red circle. Kohaku gasped at the sight of it.

"Sir what's wrong, is it my birth mark. Its kinda weird huh. Chihiro said worried.

"No wonder you can't remember, she put a curse on you, curse you yubaba." He yelled.

"Mr. Kohaku please. Just rest now and we'll talk in the morning, your obliviously tired." Chihiro said leading him to the couch.

She was right, he was over tired, he spent two days of no sleep looking for her in The human world. Soon the darkness captured Kohaku into a precious sleep.

When the black haired woke up the next day, he smelt fried fish and rice also tsumago. He turned around the couch to see a girl just staring down at the morning news paper.

"Good morning chihiro." He mumbled still a little tired.

"Morning Kohaku. Breakfast is almost ready." She said back.

"What are you reading?" He said trying to make conversation.

"Just some reviews from last night. I'm a cellist in a orchestra." She explained.

"I know, went to your performance last night." Kohaku answered.

"Oh you did, how was it? Was I any good?" She exclaimed happily.

"Amazing best I've ever seen."

"You know, I've Been thinking

and I thought maybe I can give you a nickname and call you haku. Is that alright with you?" Chihiro asked.

The man felt a little

Relief when he heard that. She was still the same girl.

"Of course you may." He said.

"Now why did you come here to the big city?" Chihiro asked.

Haku was at lost for words. He couldn't just tell her he was looking for her. She had lost her memory and to he eyes he was just some strange guy. Maybe there was a way for the curse to be broken? He thought.

"I was looking for a job here." He lied.

"Well what kind of job?"

"Working at a bath house possibly."

"Maybe at at the reiko bath house just outside of the city?" Chihiro suggested.

"Maybe."

"But until you get back up on your feet. I do have a spare bed room?"

"Thank-you very much chihiro."

Everything seemed to be in his favour. Not matter what haku was gonna try until the girl he loved remembered him.

Later that day haku walked to a coffee shopped, he looked around a couple of seconds until he spotted a man with a thin arms and legs, drinking tea with big gulps.

"Slow down kamaji, it's not polite to do that." Haku whispered to him as he sat beside him.

"This world is so much different from our own." He said rudely. "Looking a little frail Kohaku, not having powers anymore may have some effects on you."

He looked at his hand and saw the difference.

"I'll be fine kamaji." He exclaimed.

"Here take some of these herbs with your tea." He handed under the table.

"She doesn't remember anything, yubaba put a seal on her."

"Yubaba seals are breakable, we'll find a cure."

"Let's hope so. I got to go, my first day at work."

Before he could walk away, kamaji yelled one more thing.

"Nice clothes by the way." He broke out into sudden laughter.


End file.
